Light Extinguished
by Odie Kaiba
Summary: A look way ahead into the future of the relationship of Seto, Yugi, and Yami. Yaoi, sap in unbearable quantities, and unfortunately, character death. Not my usual type of fic, and may look strange at some points, due to the cutting off of the ellipses.


Warnings: Sap, sap, SAP!!! M/M love, character death(s), OOC-ness for both the characters and my usual writing style.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine, you know the game: ask me again, and I'll tell you the same.  
  
A/N: I'm not gonna say much, I needed to write, and this came to mind, please tell me what you think. Oh, and this is dedicated to the Double D's (Digipuppy and Dai-onna) for being so very wonderful, awesome, and unbelievably talented! Also, I can't forget each and every one of the incredible people who said their piece on my other works, you all are great! And yes, I am still in the process of completing my other unfinished works, this is more like an exercise of sorts to help get me going in the meantime. Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was one of the most beautiful days of the year. The air was sweet, and filled with rich, cheerful birdsong. The sharp unmistakable scent of freshly-cut grass, mingled with the soft, fragrant array of flora in bloom, permeated everywhere. The laughter of children laughing and playing resonated throughout the streets, and the sun shone high and bright, but did not generate any uncomfortable heat. Instead, gentle breezes danced about the neighborhood, providing a pleasant atmosphere for anyone who just wanted to spend their leisurely hours outside.  
  
It was the perfect day to die.  
  
On the front porch of the large blue house that seemed set apart from the rest of the neighborhood, two men sat upon a swing. One of the men was still youthful in appearance. He looked no older than twenty, for his angled features and intense scarlet eyes belied his true centuries-old existence. He was slender and elegant in figure, a perfect contrast to the wild, untamed nature of his multicolored spiked hair. He tightly grasped the hand of his companion, who was humming a slow sweet tune to himself.  
  
The second man was much older (that is, in appearance) than his other. He was well in to his nineties, and small in stature, with gray hair as wild as his companion's. His gentle countenance was creased with the lines of age, but smoothed out significantly whenever he indulged in one of his sunny smiles. As he hummed, he would now and then look up at the other, his effete, weary eyes still welling with limitless love. At one point, as he looked at him again, the regal young man looked back at him, a light smile touching his lips.  
  
The older man returned the smile, his aged features losing several years in just that one expression. " I have lived for nearly 100 years, yet I still have never seen anything more beautiful." He spoke in the husky whisper of a man whose voice had long ago lost the cheerful energy that was characteristic in his speech. Regardless, his admiration for his eternal half was evident, and caused the other man to flush a bare pink and avert his eyes a little.  
  
"Yes, Yugi, it certainly is a very beautiful day.everything is just so perfect, and in place, a rarity as of late."  
  
A wizened hand slowly reached up to softly caress a cheek still tinged with pink. The gentle smile accompanying the caress was one of amusement and a small amount of mischievousness. " I was talking about you, Yami., you know that. "  
  
Yami grasped the other hand tighter, and reached out to pull Yugi closer to him. He let out a low sigh, even after all of those years, Yugi still made his heart skip a beat whenever he touched him. Granted, as Yugi aged, the physical intimacy did lessen to some extent, but they still enjoyed the countless moments of simply being in each other's arms. Neither of the men could ever get enough of their wordless exchanges of love, apparent in even the mere holding of hands.  
  
The former pharaoh spoke to his sweeter opposite, his voice whispery with loving awe. "Yugi.if I am beautiful, it's only because I'm an extension of you. I am but a copy, a negative if you will, of the colorful spirit that is you, I am only here to absorb any dark taint that could harm you." Yami embraced the little man more closely, suddenly feeling extra protective, as if something was out to snatch his light from his very arms. He nuzzled the spiky shades of gray, wanting to revel more in the feel of Yugi. "Only twice in my lifetime of several millennia have I witnessed a beauty of body, mind and spirit, and and that was when I met both you and Seto."  
  
At the sound of the name of his beloved, Yugi began to tremble at the fresh heartache. "Yami, he was so handsome, so strong.I wish that I had gone first! If it wasn't for your being here with me, I would have followed him to the end."  
  
Yami gasped in alarm, this surely was not the first time Yugi had mentioned the ending of his own life. Every time Yugi talked like that, he felt physically ill, because lately Yugi had been ominous in his manner of speaking, especially concerning Seto, their long-departed lover.  
  
A few years prior, Seto, who had been the picture of perfect health all of his life, died suddenly of a stroke. It had happened at the Kaiba mansion gardens, where Seto had loved to paint and meditate (brood, more like) ever since his retirement. Unfortunately, he was alone when he died, for Yami was away to judge an international dueling competition, and Yugi had spent the day visiting some of his friends. The pain of the loss of the love of their life, coupled with the grief of not being there to hold him in his final hours, proved to be so unbearable for the pair, that they drifted apart out of misplaced blame and anger. It was the absolute worst point in their relationship, neither could stand being apart for so long, especially when they had already been deprived of the man who had been the strongest of them all.  
  
Seto, as a result of his troubled past, had vowed to be the sanction of strength for his lovers, because he knew the emptiness of being helplessly alone, and wanted to make sure that every one he loved could hold on to him in their times of need. He stayed true to his vow, even when it seemed that he was in need of comfort himself, he gave every bit of his strength and solidarity to his loves without hesitation. Ironically enough, when he died, that was when his selfless support was needed the most. Eventually, Yami and Yugi reconciled out of pure need and the unbreakable bond that they shared through both the Millenium Puzzle and their infallible love for their lost lover, although the impact of Seto's death still hung over them as a reminder of an inevitable end to their life together.  
  
At that moment,Yugi spoke up again, his tone suddenly hushed. " Yami, I.can feel him.he's here with us now."  
  
Yami, briefly feeling a dark presence that he knew all too well, held on to Yugi even tighter. He didn't like what had just flashed through his mind in that split second, he hoped that for just that one time his natural inclination to foreboding premonition was steering him wrong. It couldn't be, no, not now, they were not ready.. Yami , in a sudden panic, said urgently to his precious light, "No.Yugi, it's not what you think, you're only missing Seto.please, I'm begging you, don't give in to this, you're going to be taken away from me!" He desperately looked down at his light, the light that was quickly beginning to wane in its brightness. No, now was not the time!  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi, who was usually very weary from age, instantly felt a new strength, a strength of spirit, surging through his very being. Yes, he knew for sure that Seto's presence was surrounding him, beckoning him to come nearer, to feel once more his sweet embrace.but yet, something else was missing.The overwhelming feeling of incompleteness stabbed through him.Why wasn't Yami here with him, all three of them could be together now, Yami needed to be here!  
  
A deep, powerful voice that was undoubtedly Seto's weaved its way into Yugi's confused state of mind. "My precious Yugi.he can't be here right now, I was sent to come for you only." Warm arms wrapped around Yugi. The smaller man let out a soft sigh, and leaned his head onto the familiar expanse of chest that he had long missed resting upon.it had been so long since he last felt those loving arms embrace him. It helped ease his confusion and fear slightly, but the lack of Yami's presence still disturbed him. Yugi then realized that if he could feel Seto, then perhaps he could see him as well. He looked up and held a ragged breath at what he saw, taking each detail in piece by piece, as if trying to commit everything to memory in case the moment left him again.  
  
First, he saw intense blue eyes, that had always held limitless love for him within its depths.framed by a perfectly sculpted face, still youthful, so unlike the lined, hallowed face that Yugi recalled from when he saw him last.fringed with silky, earth-brown hair.Yugi took it all in breathlessly, unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful man that he thought he would never see again.  
  
"Seto! It is you, I knew it, you've come back! But Yami." Yugi stopped, Seto's last spoken words finally hitting him. It all became clear to him. Seto was here to take him away, from what? Was he was now.dying? Yes, that had to be the case, for what other reason could one who had been so long gone from life be able to return for one who was still with the living? Yugi knew that eventually this day would come, but not like this, he was not ready to go.not without his other lifetime love. "No, I want to be with you, but please, take us both, I can't bear being apart from either of you!"  
  
The taller man looked down upon his sweet love, his eyes beginning to well at the knowledge of what the light was going through. He spoke softly, with no small amount of grief and heartfelt regret at what he had to do. "Yugi.I want him here too, I so badly want to take you both with me, we are only complete when we are all together.but I cannot take him, for he is a reincarnation, not a full living entity.I can't explain it all now, time is growing short, we have to go, if we take to long to cross over, we will both cease to exist!"  
  
Yugi started to sob sorrowfully, did Seto know what he was asking of him? "Please, I need to see him, just once more, I have to tell him how much I love him!" His sobs racked through him, he couldn't stand his heart breaking like this.  
  
Seto's cheeks were already tracked with fresh tears, his heart was shattering to pieces, too. It was not fair, why was death always keeping them apart, when they were destined to be together always? He had to at least let Yugi say goodbye.it still hurt endlessly how he had left the world himself without being able to tell them how much he loved them, for one last time. Seto's voice trembled as he tightened his hold on his smaller soulmate. "Yes, you have to tell him that you love him, even though it will be the last words he will hear from you.I will not take that away from you, I love you both too much! Just promise me that you'll tell him that I love him too, I." He choked out the last words in grief, weeping hard now, "I.n-never had the chance to say so before, p-please, do that for me, sweet one!"  
  
TBC  
  
Bleh, I had to stop right there, for one because this is waaaaay, way, too sappy, and for two, this is definitely not my style, and for three, I wanted to leave off at a, uh, dramatic point, so to speak. Although it doesn't sound like it, I kind of like this fic, it makes for one heck of a departure from what I usually favor. I'll complete this soon enough, just please give me time, this is the first I've written in weeks, I know it's weird. Loved it, hated it, tell me good people, it will impact the completion of this piece of fiction (which may just be able to keep a dentist in Armani for years, geez !) Thanks in advance! 


End file.
